thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Erosian War guide
This page is a guide to the invasion of Erosia by the Doom King and his forces, facing the Fucklord. Expect SPOILERS. The spreadsheet made by DukeLeto7 was very useful for the creation of this page. Tower Crossroads 1 Start by going right to talk with Wendis. It grants you a Entity cohesion. Then talk to Orcent, to proceed with some calculations. First the calculations for the main army. Then the calculations for the auxiliaries. None of these values are actually stored, except for Auxiliary Diversity. And finally the calculations for the fronts. Erosian Pass There is some branching in this section: some of the events depend if you decided to send troops early or not during the second trip to Stenai. However, there are also events that are common to the two paths. Early Troops path On this path, you need an Early Troops score of 7 or more to enter the cavern. Hold Back path On this path, you need a Hold Back Path score of 9 or more to enter the cavern. Cavern You can talk with the erosian orc for +1 Early Troops Path / +1 Hold Back Path. There's a choice about whether or not to take the supplies from the resistance. When negociating with the resistance, if Ginasta's affection is positive, you get +1 Early Troops Path / +2 Hold Back Path. If her affection is negative but still superior to -25, you get +1 Hold Back Path. There is a cutscene with some fights. The Early Troops Path have one more. There are then some calculations about the results of your efforts. You're asked to choose between advancing cautiously, or aggressively. Basically, if you've sent troops early, take the aggressive option, otherwise take the cautious one. Now you can choose on what front Robin should focus. The Fucklord's Tower 1 Go left until Aka senses a trap, then right until you stumble upon a disturbance. Then go left again, there will be an arrow on the ground which can be used as a teleporter. To reach the Fucklord's harem, you can do the following: * After the first arrow, take the one on the toppest part of the plateform you're on. * Then take the one left of you that points up. * On the plateform you're on, there are two arrows that point left. Take the bottom right one. * Arrow that points down. * Arrow that points right. * Arrow that points up. Now you can interract with the Fucklord's harem for some sweet boosts. After that, you can talk to Riala. You're given another choice. Tower Crossroads 2 This section starts with a briefing with Orcent. You can talk with your girls for some relationship points. After that, you can go to the bottom of the camp to investigate a disturbance, which starts an attack by the Fucklord's demon girl. You're given the choice to use a seed of corruption against her, or to keep it in reserve for later use against the Fucklord. If you use the seed of corruption against her, don't forget to pick up the demonic seed. After that, there are demons that appear on the map. There are two types: blue and red (in combat; on the map they're all blue). There a 5 red groups; eliminating one of them grants +1 Demon Score. There are 3 blue groups; eliminating one of them grants +2 Demon Score. However, it's implied the blue groups are not hostiles (it's possible to escape from the fights against them), and killing them adds +1 Thoroughness each, which have negative consequences later. At the bottom of the camp, there's a solidified chaos that needs to be taken down. Once he's dead, go talk to Orcent. You'll get some consequences on how well you've hunted the demons. Erosian War Camp Mestan appears if you talked to him previously. Talking to him grants relationship points. You then need to decide where you send him to scout. Witnessing Qum and Carina healing the prisoners grants +1 Erosian Front, +1 Early Troops Path / Hold Back Path, Qum RP and Carina RP. When you've done everything, go back to the orc commander. He can tell you your Erosian Front score. Basically, if you've got 20+ Erosian Front, push to seize the town, otherwise pick the defensive option. Push will also activate the variable Push = ON/OFF which will have consequences later. After making that decision, the Fucklord attacks. You can choose to use spells to support either the orcs or Robin, granting a +2 bonus to whichever is chosen. You can't keep all of your unique orcs alive without this support. Orc Stand At this point there isn't much you can do to influence this confrontation, the results are mainly based on what happened before the war. First, there are some general calculations. Then there are calculations based on your Erosian Front score. Robin Stand Once again, there are some general calculations. Then there are some calculations on how the Tower Front is going. And now for the results. There is then a fight against the Fucklord. If you damage him enough (to 75% of his max HP), he'll be injured from this battle. The Fucklord's Tower 2 This area is pretty straightforward: interact with the girls to unlock barriers, beat enemies, and loot chests. Remember that, as a Tower area, you can jump over small gaps. If you're stuck, search for an area where you can jump. Sitting on the Fucklord's large throne grants +1 Tower Front. The chest after this throne is a mimic. Here's a list of chests content: * Charm of Great Perversion * Erosian Battleaxe * Huge Mana Potion * 3294 Sx * Huge Lust Draught * Erosian Dress * Three Large Mana Potions * Sexual Charm (Mimic chest) At the end of this section, there's a bigger enemy called Fetish Concentration. Tower Crossroads 3 You can't do anything at this point (it's a cutscene), except reading the dialogues, but there are some calculations behind the scene. At this point, you automatically gain +30 Ghenalese Front, plus some relationship points with Fheliel. Erosian Warcamp Exterior The only thing you really need to do here is talk to the orc leader. Talking to him grants an unavoidable -2 Ghenalese Front. You're then prompted to make a decision concerning where the efforts should be focused. You're then asked to choose where to send extra healers. Tower Crossroads 4 Bottom right of the map, there's a spark that can be interacted with. If Robin's injured, it doesn't do anything, but otherwise it unlocks something for the next section. Top left of the map, there's another spark. Once again, if Robin's injured, you can't do much. If she's not, you gain +1 Tower Front. You can then chose to expand some mana to keep the Anak out. It costs -250 MP for both Robin and Riala, but Xestris comes to negotiate a ceasefire. Kanese Tower Foundation You need to prepare as much as you can before fighting off the enemy at the center of the map. * There are three groups of enemies. Each grants +1 Tanurak Prep when beaten. * Top left, you can set a sexual magic trap and get +2 Tanurak Prep in exchange for -500 MP for Riala. * Center right, if Robin isn't injured, you can set an arcane magic trap and get +2 Tanurak Prep in exchange for -500 MP for Robin. * Bottom center, you can set an incubus magic trap and get +2 Tanurak Prep in exchange for -500 MP for Simon.If Simon's max MP is less than 500, he needs at least 300 MP to complete the spell, but it actually drains all of his MP. * If Robin interacted with the spark on the bottom right of the previous section, you can go to the bottom right of this one to interact with the Goddess of Magic. It grants +2 Tanurak Prep and +1 Tower Front. The Tower sections in general look like they're testing your ability to ration MP or require that you buy mana potions, but you can use character skills to keep mana high. Just kill all enemies but one and then guard while using the following skills. Yarra's Sexual MP can recharge most characters once per fight. Riala has Mana Masturbation. Simon should have Lust Renewal, and the Incubus Glove increases his SP regeneration, in addition to making Support Allies a good way to keep the party standing. Good enemies to leave alive for this would be Tormented or Wild Hunter, which are vulnerable to Corrupt. Also, keep in mind that you'll find 3 Mana Potions later in the war. Zirantia Zirantia Waystation Starts by talking to the local Zirantians, as it adds to the Zirantia Help hidden score. Of notable interest: * A blond merchant talking about profits, grants +1 Zirantia Help. * A girl talking about the increased security, grants +1 Zirantia Help. * A kid whose mother is missing, grants +3 Zirantia Help if Varia was reshaped OR +2 if she was dominated. Unlocks the attempts to infiltrate the base. * A member of the Divine Claws appears near the tents once Zirantia Help reaches 3, grants +2 Zirantia Help and unlocks the attempts to infiltrate the base. You can also talk to the supply guard, which leads to a choice prompt. Keep in mind that if Uyae's RP are maxed, she won't lose them. Divine Claw base Wynn joins the party for this part. On the very left of the room, there's a switch. Activate it, then move to the bottom left room, where there's another switch. Activate it too, and then go back to the first switch and put it back in its original position. This way you've got access to all the rooms. Clear the chests before moving on to the poison trap. If Altina is present, she can help with the trap. This way, she gains +10 MAT, RP, and Wynn learns Poison. The trap is also much less deadly: getting through it costs -100 MP to both Wynn and Altina, instead of -1000 HP to everyone plus the poison status effect. The ladder leads directly to a minor fight and the a boss fight without the possibility to access the menu in between. Tower Crossroads 5 This section starts by recalculating the auxiliary size, quality and diversity, and then their effects. Then there are the results of the Ghenalon Auxiliary Check. Sylvan Grove There are two groups of elves that can be avoided, killing them anyway adds +1 Sylvan Casulaties which is hurtful later. Outside of that, this section is pretty straightforward. Forest of Flickering Leaves This part is a looping maze. There are four chests, two of which contains loot, and two others which clear removable trees. Among the loot, there are 3 Mana Potions (to make up for the ones used in the Kanese Tower part, if you used potions) and 2437 Sx. Despite the fact that the group is close to ending the denial spell, there is no bonus for not killing the roaming groups of Erosians. References Category:Guides Category:Game mechanics